User blog:ZaperatorYnossPro44/Ynoss's Cosmology
This cosmology is not yet complete. 'The Box' The Box is the largest imaginable or unimaginable set and the top level container containing everything else and every conceivable and inconceivable idea ever. The box contains everything outside the box, whilst still being contained by The Box. Nothing surpasses The Box but as it is a concept, it still contained by The Box. God is the single ruler of the box. Paradox Space The Paradox Space is a space outside of the omniverse containing everything that does not exist. The Barrelplex The Barrelplex is a sealed portions of the Box with all structures than seen below. Transcendentem Continuum The Transcendentem Continuum is a long stream containing an infinite amount of Transcendentem-bubbles. Transcendentem The transcendentem is the sum of massive bubbles of Beyond. If you went back in time you'd be in a different version of Beyond. There are variations of beyond-bubbles within the Transcendentem like the Beyond-α(s) (Distant Past), Beyond-β(s) (Past Timeline), Beyond-γ(s) (Future Timeline), Beyond-δ(s) (Distant Future). We are contained by Beyond-ω (Current timeline). There is only one Beyond-ω within the Transcendentem. Beyond Beyond is an indescribable or unknown "space" or the mysterious completely unknown "area" outside of our monocosm and beyond all existence. Monocosm The Monocosm, aka the Barrel, is a collective set or a bubble containing higher-ranked verses such as The Omniverse, Godverses, the Outside, and etc. Godverse(s) Godverses are large spiritual realms that home to the Lord Jesus Christ, which is the saviour of mankind and God's only beloved Son who died on the cross for our sin in 33 AD, and Satan, which is the evil and the devil, orbitting the Omniverse, and the smaller one that orbit Lord's Godverse is the Beyond Realm, home to mythological gods, and the other is the NoName verse , home to mythological gods that are dead. The Omniverse The Omniverse is the massive bubble, the immeasurably large space, or the single timeless making up all of existence and the unthinkable conceptual ensemble of all -verses, all dimensions, all realms, all concepts, transcendence, all fictional spaces/realities, all physical space, all virtual spaces (such as hyperverses), all possible attributes and modes are in play, and all laws of physics, all of reality, all the memories of the non-living and the living etc. All verses can be categorized by the attributes active. The omniverse also contains every imagination, every memory, every dream, and everything from everyone and everything. It can also be called "the infinite fractal array of archverses", "the all", "the true reality", or "the end of infinity" (This name is obsolete). ... Apeiroverse Apeiroverses, aka Infinityverses, are aleph-numbered-nested archverses and large archverses that are the sets of all natural numbered archverses. ... Hyperverse Hyperverses are 5D simulation verses and transfinite collections of all virtual shared space, including all metaverses and xenoverses. Pataverse Pataverses are unstable -verses that are partially related to virtual spaces. The smallest Pataverses are related to Metaverses, and the largest ones are related to Hyperverses. Secondclassverse Secondclassverse are made up of a proper second class of particles containing conglomerateverses. Ultraverse Ultraverses, aka Omegaverse, are omegath-nested archverses and large archverses that contains archverses . However, they still be contained by a larger archverse. Archverse An archverse is a term for any -verse between the Omniverse and the Universe. ** ... ** Alphaverse ** Meskoverse ** Shinoverse ** Qiqiverse ** Astroverse ** Indverse ** Zeptraverse ** Neptraverse ** Unobverse ** Nibruverse ** Mulgaverse ** Aritaverse ** Brotaverse ** Ceraverse ** Drunaverse ** Echaverse ** Fremaverse ** Grinaverse ** Hevaverse ** Lanaverse (Not to be confused with Lana from Pokemon Sun & Moon or from Loud House) ** Jameaverse ** Kamaverse ** Lumaverse (Not to be confused with Luma(s) from Super Mario Galaxy (2)) ** Mingaverse ** Nenaverse (Not to be confused with Nena (supercontinent)) ** Ochaverse ** Peptaverse ** Quexaverse ** Rintaverse ** Sortaverse ** Tredaverse ** Udekaverse ** Vendekaverse ** Wekaverse ** Xennaverse ** Yottaverse ** Zettaverse ** Exaverse ** Petaverse ** Teraverse ** Gigaverse Conglomerateverse Conglomerateverse are made up of a proper conglomerate of particles containing an infinite number of classverses. Xenoverse Xenoverses are 4D collections of metaverses. The unknown alien elements that are beyond and part of the metaverses structure. There are insides the hypermacrocosm, which is the unknown sets of laws that govern how branes behave to create metaverses. Megaverse Megaverses contain an infinite collections of multiverses. Classverse Classverses are made up of a proper class of particles. Metaverse Metaverses are 3D virtual-reality simulations based on the physical reality of a single individual universe, interacting with computer-generated. Multiverse Multiverses contains an infinite collections of universes and pocket universes. Universe An universe is an enormous hypercosmic bubble of an indefinite size containing hyper-intergalactic structures with a certain set of physical properties. Our universe The universe we live. Our Universe is all of space and time (spacetime) and its contents, which includes planets, moons, minor planets, stars, galaxies, the contents of intergalactic space and all matter and energy. Turtlies Turtlies are subgroups of universes with layers. Arbitarily large superstructure of galaxies and turtlies. It can be different shape, contains of, and extra dimensions. Category:Blog posts